The production of composite cartons, traditionally made of a pasteboard case inside which a bag or sheath is glued formed by a plastic film, poses the problem of placing bags one at a time on cardboard cuttings without adversely affecting production rates. In fact, this means that each bag needs to be positioned strictly accurately and effected repeatedly without errors occuring, if possible at the same rate as that of ejecting cuttings at the press outlet.